I Hate Children
by shiny.death.dragon
Summary: Katen Kyokotsu's wonderful nap is ruined by some uninvited visitors.


Ah, another lazy day. Almost every day was for me. Almost. That would definitely be the key word. But lord, I shan't dwell on past…dreadful experiences, for today is lovely. Hmm. I rather enjoy this serene peace in my sanctuary. I mean, who wouldn't love to spend their days here. Just look around, it's gorgeous. And it's a rather comfortable spot here under this tree, I have some shade and a nice view of all the pretty flowers, oh and I'm catching a really nice breeze. Perfect for a nice snooze, eh? Well, I suppose that's what I shall do. I'm going to take a nice, long, relaxing nap….

"Teehee!"

…Wait…what was that? Am I going nutty, or did I just hear a…A GIGGLE! Oh, no… this will not do. Every time there's a choice napping day, such as today, those two show up. Ugh. Maybe I'm just imagining it. Maybe if I just close my eyes, they'll go away…

"Yoohoo Katen Kyokotsu! You awake?"

"We wanna play!"

Nope. Still here. There goes today's plans. Well, I suppose it's time to put on a happy face before they start crying again like they did that one time (That was a very bad experience. They really do cry a river…) "Hello there Sogyo no Kotowari. UFF!"

"Let's play!" Oh. My. God. These kids are going to be the death of me. I say hello and they think it's an invitation to tackle me. How about we don't play and you two go back to Juushiro's inner world so I can enjoy my tranquility? That would be nice…

"Alright, alright. How about we play hide and seek. You guys go hide and I'll go find you. That sounds fun, right?" Ha now here's an idea. I am oh so brilliant. The little twinkies can go hide and by the time they notice I'm not actually looking for them, I'll have already delved into a deep slumber. What a freaking cherry idea.

"No way! Last time you said that, we waited for hours and then we found out you were sleeping the whole time. We're not falling for that one again."

"Yeah! Oh, I know! Let's play tag. Tag, you're it Katen!"

No. I won't play this game. Scratch that, I _can't _play this game. Let me just count the reasons why I can't. One, those two are impossibly fast little brats. Two, I have only one eye to see out of, so I miss a lot of things that move particularly fast, not to mention that it also throws off my sense of balance quite a bit. Three, have they not seen my outfit in the hundreds of years that they've known me? Do they really expect me to chase them around in this ridiculous robe? No less my six inch high shoes. That's it, these two are freaking impossible. But you know what, I don't really give a crap. So I'm just gonna sit here. Don't care if they cry, I am completely bound and determined to a nice nap in. So I'll just resume with closing my eyes…

"Katen, you're supposed to chase us! Haven't you ever played tag before?"

"Nope, and I don't care to either." Alright I'm done with this. Time to be mean. "I don't really care if you want to play a game or not, I want to nap. I'm tired of entertaining you two and I just want a couple hours of peace, if that's not too much to ask. So if you would, please vacate the freaking premises. PRONTO!"

"Well Katen, if you just wanted to take a nap, you shoulda told us. We'll nap with you!"

Was that really all I had to say all these years to get them to shut up for a minute? Wow… I must be really stupid… but I suppose since they are being oh so likeable now, I should probably give them a treat. I know I shoved a couple of lollipops in my cleavage earlier, where did those things go…ah! "Alrighty, prenap snack for you kiddos."

"LOLLIPOPS! Thank you Katen! We love you!"

The current bone crushing embrace that they have me trapped in (which has probably broken something I'm wearing, I swear I heard a crack and a rip) has reminded me of something. _I hate children._

_~Author's note~_

So this is my first fanfic. A result of my boredom. Comments of all sorts are welcome (including flames) Constructive critisism would be nice... But I couldn't do much with these characters seeing as though they've shown up for a whole 30 seconds as of now. But I kinda saw Katen Kyokotsu as the whole "world, please leave me alone for a minute. Oh, and children bug the crap out of me" type of person. If she turns out differently, sorry. I'm just taking a stab at it.


End file.
